


Stress Relief

by Pxffin



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Black Ops, call of duty black ops cold war, frank woods - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxffin/pseuds/Pxffin
Summary: (Tumblr ask)Frank Woods comes home from a meeting, he is stressful and angry so the reader decides to help him relax.
Relationships: Frank Woods/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Stress Relief

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker, don't you mess around with me..."

You loved it whenever the radio played this song. It was a song that always got you ready to get up and sing at the top of your lungs. Even though the radio was up as loud as it could go, the music couldn't block out the sound of the front door slamming open and shut. Siting up in the bathtub, you reached your hand over to where the radio sat on top of the toilet seat lid and turned Pat Benatar down. Confusion covered your face as you listened to heavy footsteps walking up the wooden stairs. Frank was home, but from the slamming of the living room door, you knew he was not happy. You sighed to yourself as you began to wash off the soap bubbles, slightly jumping as Frank slammed your shared bedroom door. 

You let the bathwater drained as you dried yourself. You made sure to blowdry your hair before wrapping yourself in a towel. As you made your way towards the bedroom, you heard the sound of Frank's workboots hit the floor. You were never were a fan when he came home like this; stress and anger always radiated off him. When you walked into the bedroom, your eyes landed on Frank, who sat at the edge of the bed.

"Rough day?" Your voice was soft as you made your way to take a seat next to him. Frank's hands covered his face but soon left.

"Yup." His voice wasn't as usual. You could sense how stress and angry he was by his answer.

"Is there any way I could help you relax?" Frank turned his head to face you with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you plan on helping me relax?" You started to think to yourself before a small idea came to mind. You stood up, feeling Frank's eyes watching you like a hawk.

Making your way in front of him, you allowed the towel around your body to puddle to the floor. Frank sat up straight, his ocean blue eyes watching you as you dropped to your knees in front of him. Your soft hands began to rub the top of his thighs.

"I have a small idea if you are interested in it." Your voice dropped a little as your hands made their way towards his crotch.

"Oh, and what is your idea, sweetheart?" One of Frank's hands moved to under your chin to lift your head to look up at him. A smile crept on your face, one hand rubbing his thigh as the other moved to rubbed against his crotch.

"I think showing will be better than telling." A chuckle fell from Frank's lips as he watched one of your hands moved towards his crotch while the other stayed on his thigh.

Frank's breath hitched in the back of his throat as your hand began to unzip his pants. His eyes watched your every move as your hands rubbed him through his boxers. You took your time as you pulled his cock free. Your hand began to slowly stroke his shaft, going up and down. As you found a comfortable rhythm, you started twisting your wrist. You made sure to pay attention to his breathing; it helped you know you were doing good. Your hand left his shaft, a disappointed groan falling from his lips as you stopped.

You chuckled at his reaction, only to stop as he grabbed a fistful of your hair.

"What's so funny?" Frank's voice was stern as he spoke. It brought a smirk to your lips, which you knew made his blood boil.

Frank's mouth open to speak, but he choked back on his words. The feeling of you dragging your wet tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He kept his hand tangled in your hair, but not in a tight grip. Your lips wrapped around his cock and swirling around his tip. One of your hands began to stroke his shaft before you started to take more of him into your mouth.

"Fuck," Frank mewled out as his head rolled back. You looked up at Frank through lidded eyes.

You slowly took his cock out of your mouth, using your saliva to help you stroke his shaft. Frank moved his head down to look down at you with lust-filled eyes. You flicked your wrist a few times before taking his whole cock into your mouth. Frank used his hands to keep your hair out of your face, both of you looking at each other. Frank's hips began to thrust up into your mouth, causing you to gag a little. He was close, and you knew he was by his ragged breathing. You knew this was all to help him, but you weren't going to let him cum. 

Frank tossed his head to the side with a slightly opened mouth. His grip on your hair was loose now, which gave you time to drag your teeth against his shaft before taking him out of your mouth. The sudden loss of your wet and warm mouth dragged a whine out from him. There was a string of saliva that connected the tip of his cock to your lips.

"Why did you stop?" You shrugged as you stood up on your feet. You moved to sit on his lap with a smirk on your face.

Frank moved his right hand to wrap against your throat, a moan slipping from your lips. Your reaction brought a smirk to his lips. You both stared at one another, both with lust-filled eyes.

"On the bed," Frank growled as he let go of your throat. "On all fours now."

You shook your head up and down and did as told. Frank took his time to get himself undress, and in a joking way, you wiggled your ass as you felt him climb in the bed behind you. Frank just scoffed as his hand came down to smack your ass, your cheek turning red from the impact.

"Are you going to keep your ass still for me?" Frank muttered. One of his hands grabbed a fistful of your hair. His other hand moved to rub against the red mark on your ass.

With lack of an answer from you, Frank landed another smack on your ass but the opposite cheek. He pulled your head back by your hair but careful not to hurt you.

"Are you going to be a good bitch, and answer my question?" Frank growled against the shell of your ear, causing a shiver to run through your body.

"Yes." You mewled out only for Frank to pull your hair again.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will stay still."

Frank placed a kiss on your cheek, "Good girl."

His voice caused a whimper to fall from your lips, your head falling forward when Frank let go.

"Lay on your back now whore." Frank moved to the side to allow to roll over on your back. As you rolled over on your back, Frank's hand wrapped around your throat.

"You're such a good whore." A shudder ran through your body as Frank's other hand moved to spread your legs open. "Keep your legs open."

"Yes, sir." Your response sent a smirk to appear on his lips.

Frank's hand moved away from your throat and went between your legs, his pointer finger finding your hardened clit in a flash. The sudden attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves caused your legs to close shut. Frank opened your legs, freeing one of his hands that landing a smack on your cheek. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to surprise.

"What did I say." It wasn't a question; it was a demand.

"To keep my legs open." Your hand moved to where he had smacked your cheek.

"Did you listen?"

"No, sir."

"So, how about you be a good whore and listen this time. Understand." Frank growled out. You nodded your head to his words only to receive a slap to your other cheek.

"Use your damn words." A moan slipped past your lips, earning a deep chuckle to leave Frank's lips.

"I will listen this time, sir." Your voice shook as you spoke.

"You like when I slap you, don't you." Frank's hand moved to your throat.

"Yes, I do." You moaned out, one of your hands wrapped around his wrist. "Harder, please." 

"Dirty girl," Frank whispered lowly as he tightens his grip around your throat. Frank used his free hand to rub his cock against your folds, making sure to rub against your clit.

"You aren't allowed to cum until I say so, got it," Frank spoke as he slowly slid his cock inside of you. Your slickness made it easy for him to slid in.

"Yes, sir." Your voice cracked as his cock filled you. Your grip around his wrist tightened.

Frank's hand releases your throat to grab both of your wrists together. His hips set a rough pace; that had your walls clenching around him. His name fell from your like a prayer, your moans being music to your ears.

"You know how to take my cock like a good slut." Frank used his free hand moving to your clits to rub fast, and small circles around your clit.

"Please, please don't stop." You begged in a broken voice. Frank did what you said; he never stopped his pace.

He angled his hips a little, so he could hit your sweet spot, which didn't take him long to find. Your eyes rolled back as Frank began to abuse your sweet spot. He let go of your wrist, and you instantly grabbed the headboard for support.

"I bet you wanna cum, don't you." Frank purred as he slowed his pace against your clit but continued his fast, relentless hip pace.

You shook your head up and down fast. "Please, sir, let me cum." You begged as you felt yourself get closer to release.

Frank suddenly stopped, leaving you close on the edge of sweet release. A whine broke out from your lips at the denial. Frank grabbed your face and held your face still.

"Who do you belong to you," Frank demanded, his grip tightened.

"I belonged to you, sir." You strutted out. Frank smiled at your response.

"Good girl," He whispered as he let go of your face. He started to move his hips again.

Frank moved to lean his head down to lock his lips with your; your moans blocked by his hips. His tongue slipped into your mouth, your tongues fighting for dominance, him winning. Frank pulled away, leaving a string of saliva in its wake. Frank leaned his head back, his eyes staring at what a mess you were. Hair sprawled over the pillow, lips swollen from his kissing. Your eyes began to roll back as Frank brought you back to the sweet edge of release.

"Do you want to cum?" Frank cooed out, his hand moving down rub circles your clit.

"Yes, please." You moaned out, your head frantically nodding.

Frank took to the time to test something out. Taking a deep breath, Frank moved his free hand to grip your face.

"Open now," Frank ordered, and you did what he said to do. Frank spit into your mouth, his harsh words still lingering in your head. He gave a cocky smirk and held your head into place as he scoffed. "Fuckin whore now, huh?" Too lost in your thoughts to answer, he shook your head to pull you back into reality. "You going to answer me or what? I asked you a fucking question."

As soon as you looked into his eyes, his smirk returned.

"I'm your whore."You muttered, turning your head to the side to hide your embarrassment. Frank grabbed your face, a wicked smile on his face.

"Good little whore." He let go of your face. "You can cum, since you've been a good whore."

Pleases and thank your fell from your lips as Frank brought to an earthshattering orgasm that had your legs shaking violently. Your wall clenching around him brought him to follow after you. Your eyes were closed shut; Frank pulled his now soft cock out. His eyes watched as his cum leak out of you. Gently he scooped you into his arms.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asked as his hand rubbed your back. You shook your head as Frank carried you off to the bathroom.

"Guess we will both need a shower." You chuckled, allowing a yawn to fall from your lips. Frank nodded as he set you down on the toilet seat.

He started to run a bath for you, as warm water filled the rube he placed you inside.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as his hands moved to clean your body. You hummed, enjoying the warm water on your skin.

"I'm alright, babe, just hungry."

"I'll order us some dinner while you relax." Frank kissed your temple as he began to clean your hair.

You knew he felt terrible for getting rough; you could tell from the many kisses he placed all over your face. You spent the rest of the night eating dinner and cuddling up while watching a movie. It didn't take much for the both of you to fall asleep, both of you feeling exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this is bad.


End file.
